Good luck
by simplyRaydormc
Summary: 2nd fic. Multi chapter story based on stroh
1. Chapter 1

This story is set a week after 5x14

Only my 2nd fic so forgive me for any mistakes.

Sharon sat down at the dinning table in her usual spot, coffee in one hand and laptop in front of her, it's been a while since she's had a day off so she was making the most of it by going through some emails from the realtor. Sharon and Andy were still looking for a place to buy together but it wasn't a main concern of theirs just now, they were happy living together at the condo for the time being.

"Morning sweetheart" Andy said as he took the spot next to her with a fresh cup of coffee in hand along with some mail that was just deliverd, he wasn't all to happy about the change to decafe after his recent health issues but sharon was insistant on the change. "Morning" Sharon smiled as she took the mail from Andy and began opening the letters addressed to her. Andy studied her face as she opened her mail, the bruise from the incident in the interview room last week was hardly noticeable anymore, Sharon looked at Andy with an expression Andy couldn't quite gage, she looked sad and a little angry but there was something else in her eyes he couldn't quite understand. She sighed and passed the letter she was reading over to him. "Read it" .

Long time sharon, how are you?

Andy treating you good?

I saw Emily's performance last week, you must be proud.

And of course I can't forget your golden child rusty, I think it's just lovely that you adopted him.

Anyway I'm sure we will meet again soon

Bye for now

Your old friend

Ps

As Andy read over the letter he could feel the anger he saw in Sharon's eyes. "It says he was at Emily's performance, Ps that's obviously Philip stroh" Sharon took of her glasses and leaned back in her chair with a sad look on her face "and he must know our address". "I will phone fritz and let him know what's happend then we should probably head down and give him the letter and get it checked for prints, he probably didn't post the letter himself, he probably has another dirtbag helping him" Andy grabbed his phone and went out to the balcony to make the phone call.

Sharon grabbed her phone and made her way to her bedroom to get changed into clothes suitable for work, she dialed for rusty who was staying at gus' house and waited for it to be connected, instead it just rung out with no answer, Sharon didn't think anything of it but decided to try gus.

"Hay sharon, what's up" gus answered, "can you tell that son of mine that it's polite to answer his phone when his mother is calling" Sharon smirked to herself. " I would be he left about 2 hours ago." Sharon felt her heart slightly drop as she heard those words be reassured herself that there was probably a perfectly good reason why he wasn't home yet or answering his phone. "Oh alright well I will go try him again, thanks gus talk later" Sharon hung up and tried calling rusty again this time she got an answer. "Well if it isn't the captain herself, did you get my letter?" This time Sharon's heart fully sank and fear consumed her instantly, she knew that voice, it was the same voice that haunted her dreams, the same voice that she never wanted to hear again, the voice that belonged to Philip stroh, sharon tried to speak but it was like something was stopping her, the fear freezing every inch of her body. "I'm sorry sharon but it seems rusty can't come to the phone right now hes well let's just say he's a little tied up" at those words adrenaline kicked in and Sharon felt the fear being replaced with anger, her whole body kicked into overdrive "kidnapping a police captains son, what do you really think will come out of this stroh?" Sharon's anger was only made worse by the sound of strohs laugh. " sharon I have nothing to loose, you on the other hand have a lot to loose, how is Andy anyway?" Sharon's stomach ached as she tried to compose her thoughts enough to reply but the fear for her son was making it hard to even breath "Oh and one last thing" she held her stomach in anticipation of what was next

"Good luck"

I hope you all like this story and I will be updating as soon as I can, any mistakes please let m


	2. Fear

Another short chapter to follow on from "Good luck" I will try and make the chapters longer but I'm new to writing, also there may be mistakes, thank you all so much for your brilliant reviews

Fear, the emotion that grips people the most, the emotion that nobody likes to feel. Sharon was brought back to reality by the thud of her phone dropping to the floor, her body was frozen she couldn't move, she knew she had to get Andy and tell him what happened but the fear was taking over her body, even with all the training sharon has had over her career and her ability to forget about any emotion she was feeling, sharon was a mother, a mother who's son was in danger. "Sharon, Sharon what's wrong?" Andy grabbed sharon by the shoulders and looked in her eyes, she was stood completely still, he didn't think Sharon had even noticed he was there, her face was blank, she was pale, "he's got rusty, he's got my son andy".

"Rusty...time to wake up rusty, wakey wakey". Rusty woke up hearing the gruff voice of Philip stroh, his head pounding, his whole body aching, as he opened his eyes he wished it was all just a bad dream but as he looked around him he realised it was all real. "Mamma phoned, isn't that cute?". Rusty heard what stroh said but didn't reply mostly because he didn't have the energy. "Come on get up let's go for a walk" stroh orderd as he pulled rusty to his feet.

Andy picked up Sharon's phone from the floor and took hold of her hand, it was like she was frozen, the strong steadfast police captain he knew was now fragile, "Sharon look at me" andy grabbed told of her face and gently pulled her towards him, "stroh is playing a game, he won't hurt rusty I promise you" he gently stroked Sharon's face softly bringing her back to reality "your right he won't hurt him, he's just trying to scare me, well it's not going to happen" with that sharon grabbed her phone and headed towards the front door. Andy walked to the coffee table to get his own phone and dialed for fritz and told sharon he would meet her downstairs at the car.

As sharon got in the elevator she tried to think of a plan, she had to make sure her and the team worked quickly and effectively in a way that wouldn't put rusty in anymore danger, during Sharon's years with the police she's worked countless cases like this but with her own son being in the middle of it made everything more real and put more pressure on Sharon to do everything right and make no mistakes, a mistake could cost her rustys life and that was something she never wanted to be by her own actions.

As sharon entered the parking garage in her building she had a sence she wasn't alone, it might just be her mind playing tricks but she had a horrible feeling it wasn't, sharon took her next steps wisely and tried to be as quite as she could, as she came closer to her car she could feel the burning of somebody else's eyes on her body, she turned round and scoured the parking lot but couldn't see anyone or anything out of the ordinary but something didn't feel right, she had a feeling that she shouldn't be there, as she turned to face her car again she decided to phone Andy she knew he was locking up the condo and she knew he wasn't far behind her but she still phoned just to be on the safe side "Hay sharon, you ok? I'm just in the elevator." Andy could tell just by the fact that sharon was phoning that something was wrong, why would she phone when she knew he was just behind her? "Andy I think somebodys here" Sharon made herself barely audible, "what do you mean sharon" Andy wondered if maybe sharon was just frightend by the phone call with stroh and her mind was playing tricks on her, stroh wouldn't be that stupid. "Andy sombodys here, I think someone's following me andy" with a loud thud the phone went dead "Sharon... Sharon!" Andys heart skipped, the elevator was on the last floor before the garage, it felt like time had stopped, he hit the elevator wall willing it to move faster, as the doors opened he took out his gun and made tracks to Sharon's car, maybe she just panicked and ran to her car, as he neared the spot her car was usually parked he saw something on the floor, Sharon's phone. Andy felt his chest tightening and a pain in his stomach, he tried to reassure himself, maybe sharon noticed whoever was following her and dropped her phone and ran to the other elevator on the other side of the garage, Sharon's smart she wouldn't let somebody take her. Andy noticed her car he pointed his gun at the vehicle and took small steps towards it as he got closer he noticed something stuck to the window on the drivers side, it looked like a note. He put his gun away and took the note off the window, a sence of dread came over him as he read the words...

"Catch me if you can"

Thank you for reading and I will update as soon as possible!


	3. It's how we find them that bothers me

"We've got the video from the security cameras and we are going to track sharon and rustys phone as soon as there turned back on, I'm sure we will find them lieutenant" buzz said as he gave a sorry look to Andy, "I know we will find them, it's how we will find them that's bothering me" andy moved over to the murder board, it wasn't strictly a major crime but as it involved Philip stroh the investigation would be based in the major crimes department, they had the FBI working with them and SOB on stand by.

Andy still couldn't belive what was happening, they went from sitting at the table drinking coffee to the woman he loved and her son being kidnapped and taken away from him, his chest was heavy and he swore he was on the verge of another heart attack but he needed to find them and fast. So far they had no leads at all, the phone call was to rustys own phone that was now switched off, Sharon's phone was switched off and there was no prints on the letter or the note, the only thing they had was the security camera from the parking lot. buzz interrupted Andys thoughts as he asked everyone to move over to where his laptop was set up to watch the footage. Provenza pulled Andy aside "I should warn you this isn't nice" provenza patted his friends back and gestured for him to sit down.

Andys stomach was already churning as he sat down but he new it was going to get 10 times worse, as buzz clicked play Andys chest felt heavy again, straight away he could see sharon, she looked so scared, he could tell she was worried, she kept looking behind her and then she took out her phone and Andy knew he was about to see when she was taken, he almost wanted to look away, why would anyone want to see the person they love being kidnapped. They all sat in silence as they watched the footage take a horrible turn, a man snuck up behind sharon with a knife in his hand, he grabbed her from behind and put the knife to her stomach, sharon dropped the phone and was trying to break free, then the man pulled on her neck until sharon collapsed to the ground. Then a car pulled up and another man got out, the two men dragged sharon up and put her in the car before they both got in and drove off. Andy didn't know how to feel, he got to the stage that everything was numb, he knew sharon was in trouble and he didn't know how to stop it. "That's enough buzz, switch it off" provenza orderd as he stood beside Andy. "No number plate" Andy said as he stood up , "there's no number plate! How the Hell are we going to find them now? What if she's hurt, what if we're to late! I can't loose her provenza I just can't!" Andy yelled then crashed back into his chair, the anger and fear taking over. "Yelling isn't going to bring her back andy".

...

"Mom...mom! wake up...mom please" Rusty panicked as he gained consciousness and saw sharon on the ground next to him, she had bruises and blood all over her face and hands, she didn't move at all, it looked like she was dead, completely lifeless, he tried to escape the ties round his legs and hands be they were to tight and even the slightest movement made the materiel dig deeper into his skin instead he sat still a feeling of helplessness coming over him, he knew that major crimes and probably the FBI would be searching for him and his mother but the question was would they find them in time? Rusty was brought back to reality with movement coming from the other side of the door to the room he was trapped in, he decided it was best to lay down and pretend he was still unconscious, he heard the door open and 2 men talking he recognised 1 voice as strohs but he didn't know the other, he heard them moving something, he didn't know what but it was loud and heavy. The voices got closer and he could now hear what they were saying. "He pulled me over , what was I supposed to do stroh? He saw her blood and the knife, he was going to call for back up! I had no choice". Rusty saw sharon move slightly, if she woke up now they might hurt her, rusty prayed she would stay still. " ummmm I dunno maybe tie him up? Try get away? No you decide to kill the bastard, just great!". Rusty saw sharon open her eyes, she scanned the room slowly and saw him, he put his finger to his mouth and gestured for her to be quiet, sharon slowly nodded and closed her eyes again. "Right, we can leave him here with the 2 sleeping beauties and hope that nobody noticed you, soon we will have to move again". Both the men left locking the door behind them.

Again sorry for the short chapters, I'm. Working on making them longer.


End file.
